


Je veux être...

by PolytheneMeyerhold



Category: Bakuman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolytheneMeyerhold/pseuds/PolytheneMeyerhold
Summary: Traduction. Une version alternative du chapitre 125.
Relationships: Kosugi Tatsurou/Nanamine Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Je veux être...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yo quiero ser Nanakosu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545809) by Natalia Clow. 



Il avait décidé de tout quitter.  
il avait demandé à être muté mais il voulait toujours continuer.  
Il voulait être l’éditeur de Nanamine, il voulait être son appui, il voulait qu’il lui fasse confiance.

Maintenant, il se rendait chez lui dans l’espoir de le convaincre, dans l’espoir de se faire entendre.

L’image qu’il vit en entrant était désolante.

Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Il voulait le secouer et le faire revenir à lui-même. Il avait trop de talent. Il en avait assez pour devenir un génie capable de surpasser Niizuma Eiji. Et pourtant, tout ce qu’il avait devant ses yeux était un amas de désespoir.

« Nanamine.  
-Qui est là ?!, demanda-t-il d’une voix désespérée. Puis il se retourna et en voyant son éditeur un sourire passa sur son visage. Kosugi ! Venez, venez-ici."

Kosugi se rapprocha et se retrouva pressé contre le corps de Nanamine. D’abord, il se sentit très confus et très tenté de s’éloigner de lui. Mais, au final, il resta là dans ses bras. Après l’avoir laissé le tenir tout son saoul, il attendait une explication.

Nanamine se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura beaucoup de choses folles. A force de supporter toutes les insanités qu’il disait, Kosugi se laissa emporter. Il le poussa et le secoua.

"Maintenant tu te calmes Nanamine ! Il n’est pas question de voler le travail de quelqu’un d'autre ! Il baissa les yeux. Tu…tu n’as pas besoin de copier qui que ce soit.  
-Trente personnes m’ont abandonné ! Cette fois, il faut que je gagne !  
-Tu es en capable Nanamine, même sans plagier quelqu’un ! Je suis sûre que tu serais capable de créer des milliers d’histoires meilleures que celles d’Ashirogi, mais encore faut-il les avoir pensées.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous avez déjà dessiné un manga ? NON !  
-Mais je suis devenu éditeur, pour aider d’autres à le faire."

L’air grave, Kosugi vint plus près de Nanamine et le prit dans ses bras.  
"C’est pour cela que tu dois me laisser t’aider, Nanamine, me laisser te prêter main-forte. Après tout, je suis ton éditeur."

Tandis qu’il caressait tendrement ses cheveux, il attendait que Nanamine le repousse. Toutefois, ce dernier se pressa plus fort contre sa poitrine et il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d’humide sur son épaule. Quelques sanglots résonnèrent dans la pièce et Kosugi resta perplexe devant cette scène si étrange. Le jeune auteur s’accrocha à son épaule, comme une moule à son rocher. Même s’il ne l’avait jamais traité correctement, il était à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Où étaient vos cinquante personnes quand vous étiez sur le point d’être annulé ? Elles étaient introuvables. Il n’y avait que la cinquante-et-unième personne, qui voulait bien descendre avec lui au trente-sixième dessous pour qu’il puisse remonter.

Sa crise de larmes était loin d’être finie et Nanamine se sentait de plus en misérable. Longtemps après, il réussit à admettre ce qui le dérangeait.

"Je ne veux pas que ma série soit annulée", murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots tout en se fondant de plus en plus avec le corps de Kosugi.  
Celui-ci écoutait patiemment son mangaka. Le faire pleurer avait été quelque chose d’inattendu, mais qui au final le rendait très heureux.

Après quelques temps passés à écouter Nanamine répéter la même phrase en boucle, l’air se fit silence. Puis Kosugi prit la tête de Nanamine entre ses mains, de sorte à ce qu’il le regarde dans les yeux. Avec un faible sourire, il pressa son front contre le sien.  
« Ta série ne sera pas annulée, si nous nous y mettons tous les deux. Alors, tu me laisses t’aider ?" chuchota-t-il lentement.  
Nanamine hocha faiblement la tête et étreignit le corps de Kosugi qui était toujours contre le sien.  
Son coeur se sentait en paix grâce à son responsable éditorial. Il parcouru son visage de ses doigts, le force à croiser son regard et se perdit dans les yeux cachés derrière les verres de lunettes. Il songea à les enlever. Quand il retira les lunettes du visage de Kosugi, ce dernier poussa un gémissement. Mais qui fut rapidement écourté par les lèvres de Nanamine.

C’était la seule manière qu’il connaissait pour témoigner sa gratitude à Kosugi. Le mot « merci » ne sortirait pas de sa bouche mais de cette façon, sa bouche montrerait directement ce qu’il ressentait.  
Kosugi eut une exclamation de surprise. Il se laissa embrasser et promena ses mains sur le visage de Nanamine, et se laissant aller il finit par approfondir le baiser.  
Leurs bouches étaient devenues des animaux affamés et impitoyables. Kosugi avait le souffle court tandis qu’il embrassait Nanamine et cherchait toujours plus de contact au bord de l’asphyxie.  
Ce baiser était totalement sorti de son contexte. Nanamine se jetait effrontément sur ses lèvres, qui tremblaient presque d’excitation. Son coeur battait la chamade et semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Mais Kosugi n’avait aucune intention de cacher son émotion.

Rapidement, Nanamine mena Kosugi vers le bureau. Kosugi s’assit dessus, se laissa guider par Nanamine. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé partager un moment pareil avec Nanamine. Avec l’énergie d’un noyé, ses mains parcoururent son dos et recherchèrent le contact de leurs peaux. Etrangement, il en désirait toujours plus.

« Sensei, il n’y a plus de pizza."  
Nakai entra dans la pièce et, comme il faisait noir, ne vit pas ce qu’il s’y passait, mais il sentit qu’il interrompait quelque chose  
-Co…commandez-en une autre. »

Nanamine retrouva son calme, se retira de Kosugi et le laissa là sur le bureau, tandis qu’il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Maintenant qu’il avait la tête froide, il ne pouvait plus voir son éditeur, et apparemment celui-ci non plus. Kosugi arrangea sa tenue et remit ses lunettes. Descendit du bureau ; alla jusqu’à la porte. Et s’enfuit avec un «Au-revoir ».

Kosugi salua Sakai et sortir de l’appartement. Il était encore assez perturbé parce qu’il venait de vivre mais il était trop heureux pour comprendre pourquoi. Pour la première fois, il avait établi une connexion avec Nanamine.  
A partir de maintenant, il ferait de son mieux pour que le manga ne soit pas annulé, parce qu’après tout, il était le responsable éditorial de Nanamine. Il vivait ou il mourrait avec lui-


End file.
